cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga Season XI
]] Nordreich Liga Season XI ran from June 27, 2012 to August 31, 2012. The league continued to face chronic uncertainty in its survival after the conclusion of the previous season, as two managerless teams - Nederland and The Frogs (formerly the Valley Hillbillies) folded on June 17, 2012. Moenchengladbach came under new management during the off-season leading up as TiffCab took over the club after the conclusion of Season X, on June 15, 2012. With a return to just 6 clubs, down from 8 the season previous, the Liga persevered and hobbled forward. Kaapstad Hornets were to have hosted their first Open Cup Tournament, the Cup of Good Hope to have been played at Greenpoint Stadium in Cape Town, Transvaal - howvever the tournament was cancelled when Commissioner Botha was unable to schedule the matches in time before the end of the season. The league championship came down to the final week with both Zemo City Avengers and Kaapstad Hornets tied for wins, points, and goal-difference; the Hornets managed to take the title by 2 goals, finishing the season with 36 compared to 34 goals-scored by Zemo City - and winning their first-ever Nordreich Liga championship. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures *'Rory Livett' (Dorpat Lions) - midfielder, aged 33. Livett was sold on August 17, 2012 for $2,120,160. Probably the greatest midfielder to wear the Lions sweater, at the time of his transfer, Livett led the club honours for most career matches (181), most points (150), and most goals (101). He also finished fourth (49) in career assists. While his club credentials are impressive, his exploits and personal success in the Nordreich Liga were on the level of super-stardom. Known for being a big-money player and often demanding bonuses from Manager St6mm, he rewarded Dorpat Lions immensely with his scoring prowess on the field. With an aresenal of talent, this cool-minded speedster was an ace against the air balls. From Season III through Season VII, Livett was nothing short of being a dominant force which tore through the midfields of his Liga opponents and provided Dorpat Lions' answer to the equally-stellar Mathew Hunt playing for rivals Zemo City Avengers. The competition between the two players was fierce, often with Hunt just edging out Livett for statistical honours come the conclusion of the season. Rory Livett's achievements during the regular season are lengthy: in Season III he finished tied 2nd in assists (7), tied 4th for X11 selections (10); in Season IV he was tied 3rd for points (9), 2nd goals (7), tied 2nd for X11 selections (7); Season V he was 2nd in points (23), 2nd in goals (17); Season VI 2nd in points (10), 2nd in goals (8) - also during Season VI, Livett played in his 100th legendary match on June 1, 2011; Season VIIsaw him tied 3rd for points (10), tied 2nd for goals (6), and tied 3rd in X11 selections (6). After a mediocre performance in Season VIII, Livett bounced back for his swansong campaign in Season IX when he bagged 13 points (4th in the league) and 9 goals (3rd in league). No suprise to fans, Livett was a perennial fixture on the all-star teams, earning selections in Season III, Season IV, Season V, Season VI, Season VII, and then lastly in Season IX. *'Andres Carelli' (Nacional CF / Inverness Alba Rovers / Moenchengladbach) forward, aged 30. He was sold on August 6, 2012 for $1,192,380. Carelli departed the club as its leading scorer (43 points), 2nd in career matches played (132), and 2nd in career goals scored (30). *'Ainsley Weston' (Keville Athletics) - midfielder, aged 36. An original member of the Athletics, this veteran of eight seasons was the complete package with his lightning speed, adept heading ability, and powerfull shot. His best seasons were his first four, from Season IV through Season VII. Weston made a huge impact during his debut season in Nordreich Liga 2 when he lead the second-division with 11 points and 5 assists; his 6 goals were good enough for 3rd place in the division. He retired ranked 10th in career matches (102) played for Keville Athletic, second in career points (63), 3rd in career goals (38), and the club leader for assists with 25. He played his final match in the Nordreich Liga on August 29, 2012 when Kaapstad Hornets defeated his side 5-0 on their road to the league championship and retired two days later. Weston was inducted into the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame as an honourary member on June 15, 2012; later in Season XI, he played in his 100th legendary match in a 0-0 draw versus Moenchengladbach on August 8, 2012. League MVP Facing his strongest challenger to date, Mathew Hunt (Zemo City Avengers) edged out Kaapstad Hornets captain Dingiswayo Ngwane for the honours of Liga MVP in Season XI. It was his fourth-repeat MVP in a row and his fifth career Liga MVP in the span of seven seasons. In the words of Nordreich Liga Commissioner (and, coincidently, Kaapstad Hornets manager) Bartnel Botha, "Hunt is the better player in a singular MVP ability sense compared to Ngwane, who gets a lot of back-up and assistance from his line-mates Tchamo and Ndiako." Manager of the Season CAPE TOWN DAILY MAIL NEWS: On the heels of Kaapstad Hornets's first-ever league championship, Manager Bartnel Botha picked up his his first-ever Manager of the Season award after earning 4 X11 Manager selections during the course of the season. Baron Zemo (Zemo City Avengers) and TiffCab (Moenchengladbach) earnt up 2 Manager selections and St6mm (Dorpat Lions) and Kevinho00 (Keville Athletic) earnt 1 selection during the ten weeks of Season XI. In a somewhat surprising move, considering the Hornets are known to play a particularly tough brand of football, Kaapstad also collected the Commissioner Botha Fairlplay Bowl for most sportsmanlike team (least bookings) during the season. Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on June 30 and July 7, 2012 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Moenchengladbach (3-2; 2-1) *Keville Athletic defeated Langston F.C. (3-0; 2-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on July 14 and July 21, 2012 *Keville Athletic defeated Dorpat Lions (0-0; 1-1) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Kaapstad Hornets (3-2; 5-0) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on July 28 and August 4, 2012 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Keville Athletic (1-0; 1-0) Press Releases & Previews AUGUST 27, 2012 - Snæhólm 300 The nation of Nordenstrom has a true legend of the game from within its borders. He joined the premier domestic team as a 17 year old. Jon 'The Beast' Snæhólm is in a class all by himself within all of football. Snæhólm is with no doubt the greatest player to ever come out of Nordenstrom and a living legend. Having played at the highest level for 15 seasons there is little doubt that he is the absolute pride and joy of the nation. It seems almost absurd when one looks at the stats of this legend... Jon Snæhólm has played in 264 total matches. He has scored 300 goals and 54 assists for a total of 354 points. He has been selected to the X11 Team 141 times along with 40 times as the captain. His merits are unheard of. Top Scorer 12 times, Most Points 13 times, Most Assists 2 times, MVP 7 times, and Most Sending Offs 1 times. There has become one thing that all in Nordenstrom are familiar with... "freekick set up, Jon Snæhólm steps up, freekick curled straight into the net, Goal!, Goal!, Goal!" Jon 'The Beast' Snæhólm has clearly found a spot within the world of football. He is the greatest scorer that the game has ever known. He has stepped up within the Major League Cup matches and truly proven himself against all competition. Rising to 300 career goals is unheard of and worthy of recognition. We declare Jon Snæhólm Days and expect that all of football will pay attention to this warrior that has played for one team, one manager, one owner, and 300 goals! We salute you Beast. Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Nordreich Liga Category: Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich